An Interesting Customer
by Saiyon
Summary: Bella is just a girl working at a bar. It seems like it's going to be another boring night, when a new customer stops by right before closing. Bella/Kate ending. Apparently not a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I just realized I had mentioned I had gone on a Kate/Bella binge a few updates ago, but that I never posted anything. Here's one of the works I had written while on said binge. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

It was Monday night, nine o'clock, and time to open. And Bella Swan was not pleased.

"Hey Bella, thanks again for doing this. You have no idea how much you're saving my ass," Mac said, grinning as he reached over to ruffle Bella's hair.

Letting out a low snarl, Bella slapped his hand away. "Whatever Mac, just get out of here already. And there's no way in hell I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart, got me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And don't worry your fuzzy little butt, Bells. I'll give you a raise for this...just as soon as I have the money to," Mac promised, unconcerned with Bella's bad attitude. After all, he had lived with the big grump since she was ten; he had all but raised the kid, although at twenty two, she wasn't really a kid anymore.

"We both know that's never going to happen," Bella grumbled in complaint. She knew the bar she was now working at inside out, had all but lived in Mac's little flat on the top floor. She also knew that the bar was steadily losing money. They were kept afloat only by their small pool of regulars and the fact that Bella and Mac were the only workers there. That's right; Bella and Mac were not only bartenders, they were also the waiters, the bouncers, and the ones who had to clean up and close every night. They also both slept upstairs, and took care of the bar solo, switching work every other night. Which was why Bella was so pissed; Mac apparently had a business meeting, one that was surely going to get their bar up and running again, and Bella was now taking over the bar on a monday night, which was the most boring night of the week. Something about making this a supernatural only bar, a place where any supernatural could be themselves, blah blah blah. In Bella's opinion, that was an impossible task because of vampires alone, but who was she to tell Mac that his attempt was only going to fail?

Actually, she was definitely something, as she had told Mac this again and again. However, the man refused to listen, even running out of the room while covering his ears, singing old songs from the seventies to "block out the stupid fox's negativity." It wasn't long before his annoying voice overwhelmed Bella, and she had given up trying to tell him how stupid he was.

Then again, maybe it was stupid of Bella to try and convince the damn old werewolf that he was wrong, knowing from experience how stubborn he was. She still remembered how many nights he had kept her awake trying to fix her favorite toy when she was younger, even though Bella's own magic couldn't do it.

"Oh, stop being just a foxy loxy," Mac said. "Just you wait Bells, we're going to make this bar popular again!"

Bella didn't even try to figure out what 'foxy loxy' meant, since she knew Mac just liked things that rhymed. However, she didn't have a comeback either, and didn't really want to throw one at the man. She knew how much the bar meant to him, as it was the last reminder of what he and his wife had together before the vampires had killed her. Everything else had been burned, and Mac had told her that he was so heartbroken that he had almost followed his mate into death. However––and his eyes would always light up when he told her this part––then a dirty little fox kit came along, and Mac had found a reason to live again. Since werewolves giving birth was so rare, Mac had never had any kids, and Bella was basically the last thing he and his wife had wanted. And, while she would never admit it, Mac was what Bella also so badly craved. Bella, who had such horrible parents, who had never known what it meant to be loved and cared for, who had only known abuse...Mac was the one thing that saved her not just from her parents, but from herself.

"Just go already Mac, or you'll miss your 'meeting,'" Bella said, putting air quotes around the last word.

"Fine. Just don't break anything or anyone while I'm gone," Mac said, laughing heartily as he left. The door slammed shut behind him, the walls shaking with the force.

"Damn wolf doesn't know his own strength," Bella grumbled as she looked around the bar, making sure nothing had been cracked...again. The place was completely empty, and Bella knew it would stay that way for some time. She'd be lucky if she got more than a single customer.

"So boring," Bella groaned less than five minutes in, resting her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the bar. "I totally hate him for this." She straightened after a moment, looking around the empty room, trying to imagine this place filled with people. Even in her earliest memories with Mac, the bar room had only been half full, and everything Bella and Mac had done to attract people hadn't changed that. Even at their busiest now, there had never been more than ten people in the room at a time.

Bella shook her head, trying to clear away all of her darkest thoughts, and started doing things to try and keep herself occupied. She straightened all the chairs and tables, dusted everything, wiped everything down, polished the glasses, poured herself a drink, poured herself another drink, washed the glasses she had used...it was boring, unnecessary work, as she had done it all the night before and no one had come in since. But at least it kept her busy.

Time passed. First an hour, another, then another...before she knew it, it was one in the morning, and she was exhausted and a little tipsy from all of her drinking and boring work. And, of course, not a single customer had come.

"Just three more hours. Three more hours and I'm done," Bella muttered as she gulped down another drink. "Three hours...then I can go upstairs and die for the rest of the day." And then Mac better take the next day's shift, or Bella was going to kill someone.

Of course, Bella could always just close now and go to bed early, but she wouldn't do that to the man who saved her. If there was a chance of even one customer coming in, of even one cent being spent or one glass being used for someone other than Bella herself, Bella would do whatever it took. She wanted to see the old man get excited again, to see how his eyes would light up when he found out a customer had actually come into his bar.

Damn it. Bella was a sap.

It was past three, and Bella had all but fallen asleep where she stood, when the door opened. The jingling of a bell woke Bella out of her stupor, and she turned to see a blonde saunter into the room.

"Wow, talk about a slow night. Or should I say morning?" the woman asked as she looked around the place, a small smirk on her pink lips.

Bella straightened, surprised beyond belief at getting a customer, and a new one at that. The woman was tall, taller than Bella, and had straight pale blonde hair that fell to her waist. She also had golden eyes and a gorgeous face. Not to mention a body––currently covered, although not very well, in a tight black dress––that even Bella would kill to have. The woman, however, also had naturally pale skin, and Bella knew she was a vampire.

Alarm bells went off in Bella's head, and she tensed as she prepared to face the possible threat. She opened her mouth, about to say that they didn't serve vampires here, but then remembered Mac's words about the bar being a place for everyone. He had also told her that he had forgiven vampires a few years back, and Bella couldn't deny him.

The blonde's eyes glinted in amusement as she watched Bella tense then relax straight away. "Relax, I'm a vegetarian," the blonde said as she sat on the barstool in front of Bella so she could openly admire the brunette. "Although I do have a special love for pussy."

Bella felt herself relax even further, her lips quirking up in a small, half smile. For some reason, she could tell that the blonde wasn't a threat. "Too bad for you then, as the only animal we currently have is a fox."

"Hm...I've never tried fox before," the blonde said, licking her bottom lip. "Maybe I could take some to go?" As she spoke, she leaned forward, revealing her cleavage to Bella's eyes.

Bella felt a surge of arousal, and watched the vampire's eyes darken, nostrils flaring, as she scented it. Not that Bella could care, as she scented the blonde's own arousal.

That's right; vampires weren't allowed to kill other supernaturals anymore. Things had changed. And damn, was this vampire sexy. How long had it been since Bella had last gotten laid?

"Sorry, we don't cater to go," Bella said, unconsciously leaning toward the blonde. "Anything you want will have to be eaten right here."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind. I've always been one for instant gratification," the blonde purred, her eyes getting a hungry light.

"Trust me, anything I give you would take a long time to enjoy," Bella replied.

"Oh? So you're not very good then?" the blonde teased, pulling back.

Bella let out a low growl, her hand shooting out across the bar to grab the blonde's wrist and pull her closer before Bella could even think. "Wrong. You simply wouldn't be able to handle it all at once...and even then, you won't be able to get enough. You would keep on wanting more and more and more."

"Sounds tasty. And I take it we're still talking about how I'll get to taste a fox, correct?" the blonde said, a challenging fire to her eyes as she brought the wrist that still had Bella's hand wrapped around it to her lips. She opened her mouth, revealing twin fangs––white, sharp, and perfect.

"If you're good," Bella replied hoarsely, wondering how it would feel to have those fangs in her flesh. She knew it could bring about a lot of pleasure, especially during sex, and she had no fear of the vampire bleeding her dry. It was impossible for her, as her magic wouldn't allow Bella to die from bloodloss.

"Oh, cutie, I'm much more than _good,_ " the blonde replied, kissing Bella's wrist.

Bella let out a deep breath as she glanced at the clock, just another half hour until closing. "Well, since I know we're talking about the same thing, you're going to have to wait another half hour. Once we're closed…"

"And what's wrong with now?" the blonde asked, tilting her head to the side as she gazed up at Bella through half lidded eyes.

"We need money. If there's even a miniscule chance that someone can come in to order something, I'm staying open," Bella replied, surprised at her own honesty. Sure, she was horny as hell, but since when did she tell strangers anything?

"Well," the blonde said, pulling out her wallet. "What if I pay you to close early? Say...this much?" And then the blonde pulled out two one hundred dollar bills.

Bella narrowed her eyes, lips lifting in a snarl as she pulled her hand away. Yeah, she needed money, but it almost felt as if she would be selling herself. How little did this blonde think of her?

"C'mon, cutie," the blonde said, sliding the money across the bar to Bella. "If you feel that way about it, just get me drunk on two hundred dollars worth of drinks later." The blonde stood up then, leaning in so close their lips were only an inch apart. "As you can probably tell, I'm so fucking horny right now, I'll do anything to get you into bed. And you can't honestly believe someone will come this close to closing time."

Bella let out a low snarl, knowing the blonde was right. Still, she shoved the money back towards her as she hopped over the counter.

"Come back tomorrow and use that if you're really interested in getting drunk, but as for now, I ain't taking shit." Bella strode over to the front door, every step hinting at the barely contained predator within. She quickly locked the door and pulled down the blinds, so no one passing would be able to see anything inside. Then she turned towards the blonde and started to stalk towards her. The blonde's eyes widened a little, as she had thought she would be the hunter, not the prey. She was about to find out how wrong she was as she found herself caged against the bar by Bella, a hand on either side of the blonde's hips, their bodies pressed incredibly close. "And also...who said anything about a bed?"

The blonde let out a low, hungry hiss as she grabbed the back of Bella's head, pulling her into a kiss. However, she let out a sound of surprise a second later as she felt hands wrap around her wrists, and her hands were then pinned behind her.

"Now, now...somebody seems a little eager," Bella taunted, causing the vampire to let out an annoyed hiss.

"You've got to be kidding me," the blonde grumbled as she squirmed, finding the grip on her hands nearly unbreakable. She'd have to get serious in order to get out, and that wasn't what the blonde wanted. This was not part of the plan; she was the one who came on to women, and she was the one who dominated and led her partner when they were fucking. But she could tell just by looking into the bartender's eyes that the brunette had no plans for giving up control.

"Take it or leave it," Bella breathed as the tip of her nose skimmed up the vampire's neck, making the blonde shiver.

"Fine," the blonde mumbled, starting to pout, only to get sidetracked with a gasp as Bella sunk her teeth lightly into the skin at the slope of her neck.

"'Fine,' huh? So sexy," Bella teased, soothing the hard skin with her tongue. She then ran her lips up the blonde's neck until she was at the vampire's ear. She captured the earlobe with her teeth and sucked, making the blonde groan.

"You bet I am; I define the word," the blonde said, her voice a soft moan as she tilted her head for more access. Her arms strained to try to break control, as the blonde wanted to wrap her arms around the brunette, but the bartender tightened her hold with a warning growl and stopped in her ministrations. Only when the vampire relax and submit did Bella continue.

"Modest, too," Bella chuckled, nipping at the earlobe one last time before she started kissing downwards. She started at the blonde's jaw, then her neck, then her naked shoulder, her collarbone...finally pausing right above the blonde's exposed cleavage.

The blonde let out another moan, this one of frustration. "This isn't fair. What happened to letting me taste a fox?"

"Didn't I say I'd let you if you were good?" Bella replied, trying not to laugh at the sulky sound to the blonde's voice as she slid the straps of the dress down the blonde's shoulders, exposing the pale, beautiful breasts beneath. Bella licked her lips as the hand not caging the blonde's wrist grabbed the vampire's ass. She lifted the taller girl onto the counter and sat her down, making sure the dress rode up so it was now pooled around her waist.

"C'mon...at least a kiss?" the blonde asked in a soft voice, squirming as Bella's mouth captured a breast. Her head fell back when Bella's tongue circled a nipple, and once again, she had a desire to grab the bartender and pull her closer. "Ah, fuck."

Bella didn't answer; she never kissed the lips of someone she was just going to have sex with, it always felt too intimate. However, she took great pleasure in kissing other parts of the blonde's body as she fit herself between the vampire's slender legs, which tightened around her hips in a manner that seemed almost possessive.

"Jerk," the blonde complained when Bella made a big show of kissing the other breast. A moan followed as Bella once again started to give the breast the attention she had given the first. She pressed her core against Bella's stomach, but Bella didn't relent or change the focus of her attention despite the blonde's clear, hot desire. "Sadistic fucker, too," she added when she tried to grind against Bella's stomach, only for Bella to pull away.

"That's me," Bella replied wickedly, but gave into the blonde's need just a little by pressing her palm against the vampire's core.

"Yessss," the blonde hissed, her hips moving to press harder, only to groan in disappointment when Bella again pulled back. "Aw, c'mon!"

"Stop complaining or I'll stop," Bella replied, nearly panting with her own need as she fought to not just give in to the need to fuck the other girl senseless. However, it wasn't a desire she could ignore for long, as Bella's hand slipped into the blonde's underwear a moment later. Damn, for a cold vampire, her center was beyond hot.

"Yes yes yes, please. _Please_ ," the blonde begged, pressing closer. There wasn't a thought about control, about trying to swap their positions, about anything besides the thought of having the brunette's strong fingers inside of her.

It was the plea that did it for Bella. She pushed two fingers into the blonde's wet heat, and the vampire felt like she was about to come on the spot. Her entire body shuddered and bowed towards the brunette, crying out against Bella's shoulder.

Bella let out a low rumble of pleasure, ready to fuck the vampire's brains out, when her watch's alarm sounded.

"What? What is it? You can't stop," the blonde said as Bella's fingers withdrew and the vampire's wrists were released. The vampire's body had never felt so hot, and she had never felt so needy. There was no way in hell that the bartender was going to get away without fucking her senseless.

"My boss is going to be home in ten minutes," Bella said with a soft sigh, pushing the hand that hadn't been inside the blonde through her hair.

"Then you better fuck me quickly," the blonde said, using her arms and legs to wrap around the brunette and pull the girl into her body.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Bella said, resisting the girl's pulls.

"You can't just leave me like this," the blonde said, a touch desperately. Of course, she knew that the bartender could leave her if she really wanted to, but it would be the cruelest thing this vampire had ever experienced––and in over a thousand years of life, she had seen quite a bit of cruelty.

However, the blonde found herself to be quite relieved when the brunette said, "Of course not." With that said, Bella bent at the waist, wrapped her arms around the vampire, and threw her over her shoulder.

"Damn it, wait! What are you, a caveman?" the blonde squeaked, only to quiet her complaints as she found herself staring at a seriously sexy butt. "Never mind, I'm good." She made sure to grab a handful of Bella's ass, letting out a purr of pleasure.

Bella shook her head at the blonde's antics as she carried the vampire up the stairs and into her room. The vampire did seem a little on the weird side, and hopefully, that would transfer into some freakiness in bed––and that bed, of course, would be hers.

"Oh boy, Bella's going to kill me," Mac muttered to himself as he hurried back towards the bar. He checked his phone with a bit of confusion, as when he was late, Bella would text him demanding which gutter his hairy ass had fallen into. However, there wasn't a single text despite how late Mac was, and that wasn't normal for his fox.

He quickly unlocked the bar's door and stepped inside, to find that Bella wasn't waiting for him. Perhaps upstairs? Yet when Mac locked the bar's door and headed up towards where their apartment was, he found that Bella wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen either. Mac felt a little pang of guilt; maybe he had been working Bella harder than he had thought.

Wondering if she was okay, he walked over to her bedroom, only to hesitate. He was so worried that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, but now that he was this close, the heavy scent of vampire was unmistakable.

For a moment, panic set in as he remembered what had happened to his wife, and he couldn't help but open the door. He had only opened the door a crack when the aroma of spent passion all but smacked him in the face, and he paused in shock to catch sight of Bella sleeping in bed with a blonde vampire next to her, both thankfully under the covers. The vampire was propped up on her elbow, paused in mid-caress with her fingers lingering on Bella's face as she looked up at Mac with a humorous glint in her eyes.

"Hey. Do you need something?" the blonde asked with a smirk, her thumb absently stroking Bella's cheek.

"Ah, no, I…Bella...she waits...worried..." A flustered Mac quickly but quietly shut the door, face dark red in embarrassment as he realized the state he had just caught Bella in. He struggled with a mix of pride and happiness that Bella had at least found someone she could be physically intimate with, but also a mix of overprotective papa wolf, as Bella was a daughter to him, and he didn't like the thought of his daughter having sex, especially so young. Maybe when she was a hundred years old...that was old enough, right?

It was only when he fell into his own bed, ready for exhaustion to take him, that he was hit by a realization. Eyes snapping open, he turned in the direction of Bella's bedroom in shock as he realized he _recognized_ that vampire.

Oh boy. This was going to be a lot more complicated than Mac thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: A lot of people mentioned how the ending was like a cliffhanger, and I realized it was. That is my fault of course, as I suck at endings. As for the person who said Kate didn't even say her name in the last chapter, it felt like something Kate would forget or just not bother with. Anyways, since everybody wanted more, I decided to give it. Hope you guys are cool with that._

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella woke up slowly. At first, she was aware of something cool against her side. Then, as she stretched, she was aware of the aches throughout her entire body. But it was only when she opened her eyes and met a warm golden gaze that Bella remembered what had happened last night...or that morning.

"Uh, um…huh?" Bella mumbled as she stared at the gorgeous blonde in her bed.

"Hey," the blonde said, a smirk clear on her face as she stared up at Bella. "Damn, do you sleep a lot."

Bella could only continue to stare. What was she supposed to say? What was she doing, waking up to find a random blonde in her bed? Had she really been so horny as to allow a complete stranger into her home? "...Fuck."

At that, the blonde laughed loudly. "We certainly did. And damn, were you quite creative in how you took me." The vampire stretched in a way that was strange to Bella––and since Bella had just woken up, it took her a moment to realize it was because stretching wasn't something a vampire did––and got out of bed. Bella swallowed hard, unable to tear her eyes away, as she watched the vampire saunter towards Bella's door, completely naked.

"Hey, I really smell like sex. And while I do love your smell on me, I need to shower. Where's the bathroom around here?" the vampire asked, looking at Bella from over her shoulder as she paused at the bedroom door.

"Oh, um...down the hall," Bella muttered, still sort of shocked as she also got to her feet. However, her brain snapped wide awake when the vampire opened the door, still completely naked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bella shouted, rushing forward and slamming the door before Kate could leave. "What are you, crazy? You can't walk around naked, you'll give Mac a heart attack!"

"Is that so?" the vampire asked, a tinge of humor to her voice.

"Yeah it is. Seriously, just what were you thinking?" Bella huffed.

"Who knows. But right now, I'm thinking about you fucking me right against this door. You up for it?" the vampire asked with a smirk, pressing her ass back against Bella's pelvis. Bella didn't move, so the blonde smiled. She reached back with both hands and cupped the back of Bella's head, pulling lightly until Bella's face was buried in the blonde's neck. Bella couldn't help inhaling the vampire's scent, which made the blonde's smile widen. "So I take it that's a yes?" she purred, leaning heavily against Bella as she tilted her head to the side, giving the brunette more access.

It was then that Bella remembered where they were, and who was in the apartment with them. "No. No, definitely not," Bella said, pulling away reluctantly. "I mean, Mac's here…"

"So you do want to continue, you just don't want to be overheard," the blonde concluded. "Wow, you seem a lot more prudish compared to the woman who started to fuck me on the bar this morning. Then again, you did close all the blinds…" Once again, the vampire started to open the door, and once again Bella hurriedly slammed it shut. The vampire turned around, arms crossed over her chest as she looked Bella up and down unabashedly, and for a moment, Bella couldn't rip her eyes away as her arousal came back full force. "Okay, now you're confusing me," the blonde said as she got a whiff of Bella's arousal. "Are we fucking or not?"

"Not! We're not!" Bella quickly said, once again backing away. "Just...wait a second." Bella hurriedly ran over to her dresser and pulled out the biggest t-shirt she had. It didn't take a genius to realize that her normal pants weren't going to fit, so she grabbed a pair of large and ratty sweats that she had bought for Mac before realizing they were too small. Then she walked back over to the vampire and shoved the clothes into her hands. "Here!"

"Thanks," the vampire said, flashing a brilliant smile...right before walking right out of the room, naked to the world.

"Mac, wherever you are, close your eyes!" Bella shouted, stopping herself from rushing out of the room when she remembered that she was naked too. "Damn it!" She rushed back to get her own clothes, hearing the vampire's bell like laughter, hopefully from the bathroom. Figuring that Mac would take Tuesday night's shift and that she could shower later, Bella threw on a random pair of pants and a shirt and headed towards the kitchen.

"Is it safe yet?" Bella heard Mac ask, and looked over to find the man hiding his head under his hands, almost as if he was waiting for an earthquake to stop.

"Ah...yeah, I think so." Bella glanced over at the kitchen counter, where a variety of breakfast food, despite the late hour, was laid out. She glanced back over at Mac, who didn't have a plate next to him, and decided to start piling food on plates for the both of them. She sat down a second later, half focused on the shower running, while the rest of her focused on Mac. "So, how'd your business meeting go?" she asked before taking a bite out of some scrambled eggs.

"Not really sure. It looks good, but at the same time…" Mac started, but trailed off and quickly averted his eyes just as Bella heard the sound of light footsteps.

Turning around, Bella saw the blonde standing there in nothing but a towel. "What the hell, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" And why was the shower still running? It was a good thing Mac had been mated, or this would have been a hell of a lot more awkward.

"Isn't it obvious? I was hoping you'd come shower with me," the blonde said with a sexy smile. That smile quickly turned into an annoyed frown as she added, "And instead of joining me, you're just going to eat breakfast? Talk about boring."

Bella blushed bright red, but quickly jumped up and started pushing the vampire back towards the bathroom. "Just shut up and get dressed already, okay?"

The vampire huffed. "Fine. But you still better fuck me again later, okay?"

"Whatever," Bella said, hurriedly slamming the door, only to realize what she had just agreed to. Wait, since when did they agree that she was even going to stay long enough for there to be a second time? Letting out a low groan, Bella skulked back to the table, sat down, and started eating again.

The blonde came out a moment later, this time dressed, and glided over to the table, sitting in the empty chair at Bella's side. Bella stared at her, bewildered. Not just because the vampire managed to look so good in a huge pair of sweats and an oversized shirt, but because she was sitting at the table like she was part of the family.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm joining you for breakfast," the blonde said cheerfully.

"But you don't eat."

"Bella, just let your friend sit at the table. We have a lot to talk about, anyways," Mac said, trying to sound all parental, like a daddy wolf. He glanced at the blonde, wondering if he was doing a good enough job to get his point across.

"She's not my friend, she's just some girl I…" Bella trailed off with a blush. While it was probably clear what she had done with the vampire, it was a completely different thing to admit what she had been doing to Mac out loud.

"How mean, I'm not just 'some girl,'" the blonde said, reaching out to slide her hand up Bella's chest. "You can at least use my name."

"Right," Bella muttered, completely distracted by Kate's touch. Then she paused as she realized something. "Your name is…?"

"Damn, talk about scandalous. Loving em' and leaving em' without even getting a name...what are you doing, running a business?" Mac grumbled. He really didn't like Bella's view on relationships, but with a past like hers, who could blame her?

"Oh shit, I really forgot to tell you," the blonde said, a little shocked herself as she realized she hadn't asked for the bartender's name either, and had only learned it when the big werewolf had spoken it. Then again, it wasn't her fault for forgetting to introduce herself, right? She had been a little distracted by a certain sexy brunette, after all. "I'm Kate, Kate Denali."

"Cool," Bella said, not sure how else she was supposed to respond. She was then distracted by Mac's heavy side. "What's up, Mac?"

Mac just shook his head. He had already known who the vampire was, but hearing it confirmed kind of made it hit home. "About that business meeting I had last night…"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that," Kate spoke up. Huh. Looks like she had been more than just a _little_ distracted. "Crap. Tanya's going to kill me."

Bella looked between Mac and Kate, clearly confused. "What's going on? Seriously, what the fuck?"

"To get everything in order, I had to get some business partners," Mac explained, blushing a little as he didn't like to admit he needed help. "They bought half of the bar so we could manage it together."

"Yeah. So I'm one of the co owners," Kate said with a sheepish grin. "But I completely forgot why I had come down here when I met you."

At that, Bella felt herself grow cold. She had slept with Mac's business partner? Seriously? "Wait...so why did you sleep with me?" Bella asked guardedly as she openly glared at a now surprised looking Kate. God damn it, if this was supposed to be some stupid shit like "testing the trustworthiness of the employees" or something, Bella was going to hit something––or someone.

"Because you were hot," Kate answered simply, clearly unrepentant. "And I just couldn't stay away; not that I'd want to. I mean, damn."

"This is stupid," Bella snapped, standing up. "We don't need anybody, Mac, especially not...whoever this is. Just kick her out and call it a fucking day." Bella knew she was being childish, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that she had slept with someone who was now technically her boss. She was so pissed off, she just stormed out of the kitchen, into her room, and slammed the door.

Mac remembered meeting Kate earlier. He remembered her "devil may care" attitude and how quickly she had gotten bored. She was excited with the possible end product, but said she wasn't one for business. In fact, she didn't seem to care about anything going on. So it was with great surprise when the laid back vampire he remembered jumped to her feet, clearly intending to rush after Bella. And with the glint in her eyes, Mac was sure even a locked door wouldn't be an obstacle, as Kate looked ready to destroy anything in her way. That seemed to include Mac, as he got a pretty loud growl from the blonde haired, black eyed woman when he quickly jumped in front of her.

"You can't follow her," Mac grunted, getting Kate's attention. "Trust me, I know. Bella doesn't trust easily, and she doesn't like relying on others." Not to mention that Bella was hurt, but he wasn't going to admit that to someone he barely knew. "The best thing to do is leave her alone and let her calm down." That was another thing he had trouble admitting, but that was more because it hurt him to say the truth out loud. Back in the beginning, he used to sit or stand outside her door and beg to talk to her, but it just made it harder for Bella to calm down. While it felt like he was ignoring Bella's pain by not going to her, it was still the best he could do.

"But––"

"How about I show you the place and the buildings around us, show you the stock, and then let you go home for the day, like you came here to do. Sound good?" Mac asked, but the tone of his voice made it clear he wasn't leaving room for a different plan.

"Yeah," Kate muttered, still staring at Bella's closed door. "Sounds good, I guess."

Mac took a step towards the door that led down to the bar, then looked back at Kate, making sure the vampire would follow. She did, and so he walked to the door and opened it for her, letting Kate go ahead of him. Then he followed, and neither said another word until they got downstairs. And even when they did finally start to speak, it was all business. Kate asked questions about the supplies, the room, everything she needed to know about. In turn, Mac asked what the plans were, their budget, and how they would get the word out.

The entire time they talked, Mac could tell Kate's heart wasn't in it. Not like during their first meeting, where Kate had seemed completely at ease and left the serious decision making up to her sisters. No, it was like Kate's heart wasn't even there. And Mac didn't need to catch Kate's constant glances upstairs to guess where Kate's heart had gone.

Damn, Mac wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for someone to get so serious with Bella, and he certainly had no idea how to deal with whatever relationship had been developed between his daughter and one of his new business partners.

Hell, in his opinion, Bella wasn't ready for a serious relationship either. Her heart was completely closed off to everyone but him. And while Mac was more than happy to get Bella to open her heart up to others and even have a healthy relationship, he was more afraid of what would happen if Bella got hurt. Sure, this Kate girl looked to be at least somewhat serious about his Bella, but she also looked like a player––someone who would care more about herself than a potential partner's emotions.

It was two very tense, stressful hours before Kate left, and only a few minutes after that Mac heard the door to Bella's bedroom upstairs open. He let out a long, worried sigh, and started up the stairs.

He was going to have to have a long, serious talk with Bella before he went to work for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile, my life has once again taken a crazy turn. I had nearly finished this chapter awhile ago, so it was the easiest update as I only needed to write like another page. One last thing, to the person who wrote awesome reviews on the other two chapters; I didn't take it as a criticism, so don't worry; I just wanted to explain my reasoning for why Kate didn't give her name. Just so you know, humans don't know about supernaturals, which will become clearer in the future. Also, if you're going to keep writing these reviews, please make an account so I could message you directly. On a final note, thanks to all who review, favorite, follow, etc., it's an amazing feeling to get so much support for my stories. You guys are the reason I'm writing and have the confidence to write. Okay, now sorry about the long note, I actually feel like I should now thank those for reading it, on to the story._

* * *

Chapter 3

The talk had been hard and exhausting, and because of Bella's own stubbornness, they didn't really get anywhere. Bella spent that night in her room, sulking and brooding like a pathetic loser. She also tried to think about anyone and anything besides Kate, but that wasn't really working out. When the next night came around, Bella was almost relieved to get to work, even though she knew she wouldn't be doing much. But at least she could get her body working, and maybe get out of her weird funk that a single stupid one night stand had gotten her into.

She actually insisted that Mac relax and work on his idea so she could have the bar to herself. Two people actually stopped by, and she was so thrilled that the people gave her a larger tip, commenting on how nice she was. It came as a surprise, as Bella had never thought to be overly nice to the customers before, but she took the money and thanked them.

Then, out of all the holy hells, the one person Bella never wanted to see walked through the front door just a little past midnight.

"What the hell, Kate?" Bella growled as the blonde sat down right in front of her, low enough so that the only other customer in the room didn't hear her. She didn't want him to think she wasn't being nice, after all. What if he demanded part of his tip back? Could he even do that? Would he if he learned there was a reason for her mood?

Kate, unperturbed by Bella's glare, grinned up at the brunette. "You said to come back if I wanted to spend my money, didn't you? So here I am; get me drunk. Preferably on you."

"Use that line on me again and I'll torch your ass," Bella threatened, but Kate's grin only widened.

"Ooh, talk about a fiery little fox. And here I thought you were just a pretty face and a sexy body." Kate leaned closer, once again giving Bella a view of her tantalizing cleavage like the same trick would actually work twice.

Well, okay, it almost did. But Bella was way too pissed off to let it, so she just tore her eyes away from the view and kept glaring.

"Fine, fine. But I mean it; get me drunk. Perhaps a bloody mary?" Kate smirked, and couldn't help herself from adding, "Maybe with some of the good stuff you have running through your veins right there." She reached out to caress Bella's neck, but Bella slapped her hand away.

"Never going to happen," Bella growled, turning away to make the drink.

"I have a pretty clear memory of it happening two days ago" Kate shot back playfully.

"I also have a pretty clear memory of making you beg for it before I gave you a drop from my wrist," Bella snapped, not wanting her to try and twist it into her getting her way that night. She then glanced over at the _human_ patron, who was thankfully unaware of their little...chat.

"Oh yeah," Kate said, clearly relishing the memory. "Then you made me beg for quite a few other things as well, and you even taunted me with a promise of more of your blood." Kate openly stared at Bella, memorizing her back, her arms, the set of her jaw, that delicious ass––everything she could see, as Bella seemed to be refusing to turn around. "I've never been dominated before, you know. People have tried, but I'm just too much for them. And let me just say one last thing; even if I did let others dominate me, I'm certain you're the only one who will ever make me enjoy it. You're special."

A special fuck? Not likely. The only reason Bella could be special to this vampire was because of her connections to Mac and the bar.

"Here's your drink," Bella said gruffly as she all but slammed the glass onto the table.

"You're so sexy when you're being all tough," Kate said, reaching out to cover Bella's hand before Bella could turn away. "Do you have any idea how hot you get me? And that's a hard job, given the whole cold and undead thing."

Bella stared down at the hand, unsure of what she actually wanted to do with it. She could pry it off, of course, but there were much more creative ways to make it clear that Kate wasn't to touch her. However, her fantasies quickly disappeared when the other patron called to her. She moved to assist him, only to find Kate wasn't letting go of her.

Of all the… Bella glowered down at the blonde, feeling a strange urge to bend her over the bar and punish her for trying to stop Bella from doing anything. Instead, she reached out and grabbed Kate by her hair, tugging so that they were eye to eye with Kate unable to look away.

"Let. Go," Bella ordered, her eyes glittering a dark golden red.

To Kate's surprise, she actually obeyed, and Bella had quickly moved on to the other patron. At first, she was worried about the look she would get for her little stunt, but the man was completely focused on his cell phone. Thank god for the development of technology, she didn't want anyone thinking anything abnormal was going on here. She took his credit card, got the man's bill settled, and he was soon on his way, bringing Bella a mix of relief and dread. Relief because she was alone with Kate, and no longer had to worry about slipping up and getting seen acting as anything other than human. Dread, because...she was alone. With Kate.

 _I actually let that little fox dominate me,_ Kate thought with surprise as she stared after the brunette. Really, it was one thing to be dominated in bed, but during a simple conversation...and it had gotten her hot. What the hell? Kate never pegged herself as the full blown submissive in any relationship.

Not that she was in a relationship with Bella, but Kate sure as hell was trying to get there.

"Hey foxy," Kate called once the other man was gone when she realized Bella wasn't walking back towards her. She downed her drink and purposely held it up, saying, "I'm not exactly done drinking for the night, am I?"

Grumbling under her breath at a volume even Kate couldn't hear, Bella grabbed the drink, put it in the sink, and got to work on the next. Kate watched in silence, admiring the bartender's muscles as she worked. Then another drink was once again in front of her.

"I hope you get sick and throw it all back up," Bella said as she let the drink go before Kate could even reach for it.

"Too bad for you, but I can drink alcohol no problem," Kate said, feeling a little smug at the flash of surprise on Bella's face.

"You're lying. You can only drink wine, or the specially made drinks. That," Bella said, nodding at the new bloody mary Kate was holding, "Isn't specially made."

"That's only true for young vampires. However, when you're a vampire as old as I am, your body develops enough to be able to take and enjoy all alcohols, although you can never quite taste it," Kate said, taking a seductive sip of the drink. "And as long as the alcohol is stronger than any other ingredient, our body doesn't take notice of what else it's ingesting. Think of it as a gift for those who live as long as I do."

"Great," Bella muttered with a disgusted shake of her head. "So I not only fucked a bitch, but I fucked a granny."

Kate arched an eyebrow. "Do I _look_ like a granny to you?"

"No, but neither do old women who get plastic surgery," Bella said, looking away. Then she felt irritated for looking away, but she'd be damned if she let herself get hypnotized by Kate's looks again.

"Ouch," Kate said with a low chuckle as she once again downed her drink. After all, there was no point in looking super sexy if the one she was trying to seduce refused to look at her. "You know, this time, I'm thinking about trying one of those specialty drinks of yours. I take it you have some for vampires, yes?" This was said almost in challenge.

"Of course," Bella said, affronted at the thought of someone thinking otherwise. She gathered the proper ingredients, made the drink, and spiked it with a good dose of blood. She almost considered making something else just to fuck with her, but she wasn't going to abandon her recently discovered bartending pride. After all, whether she fucked up purposely or not, all Kate had to do was go to her sisters, and they could break their deal with Mac. And while Bella would rather choke on her own tongue than admit it, this was the best chance they had to save their bar.

"Thanks," Kate said as she took the drink, her fingers skimming the inside of Bella's wrist. Bella bit back another growl, knowing it only pleased Kate to get her worked up.

"Why are you here?" Bella demanded as she pulled away.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here because you are." Kate smirked, showing a bit of fang, and Bella wanted to...do something. To Kate. She didn't really know what that something was and didn't want to delve into it too much, but she knew she wanted to do something.

"So you just want to fuck with me some more," Bella grumbled.

Kate laughed at that. "No shit, sherlock. Damn, what you did to me…although I have to say, next time I plan on taking you from behind...maybe making you beg..."

Before Bella knew what she was doing, she had Kate lying on top of the bar, Bella's hands on either side of her head with Bella's teeth on Kate's throat, hard enough to hurt but not puncture. A low, angry rumble slipped from Bella's throat––how dare anyone, especially his one, think that Bella could be dominated?

"Mm...fuck…!" Kate moaned, her hands tangling in Bella's hair and pulling her head even closer. If it weren't for the fact that Kate had tilted her head back submissively, giving Bella more access, she didn't know what she would have done to the blonde. Hell, she didn't know what she was doing now.

For a moment, Bella tightened her jaw, adding just a bit more pressure until Kate whimpered. Then she released and straightened, shoving Kate right off the table. Kate managed to land on her feet, but Bella noted that she seemed a little unsteady. And not just because of what Bella just did to her.

"Damn, I wanted you to keep going," Kate said with clear disappointment in her voice as she grabbed her drink and downed it. "Why do you have to cockblock both of us, hm? Or pussyblock...finger block...tongue block...mm, what your tongue can do…"

Bella shoved a shaky hand through her hair, struggling to reign in her emotions. She hadn't felt this out of control since she was a teenager, and she really didn't like taking a hormonal trip down memory lane. But fuck, the images of Kate flashing through her head...talk about hard to resist.

"Not gonna happen. Not when you and Mac have your business relationship." _Not when I can just be used again._ The thought came to Bella unbidden, and she grimaced at it. This was not what she wanted to be reminded of, damn it.

"Then we can just cut the partnership with him, easy peasy," Kate said with a huge, triumphant grin on her face.

Bella grabbed Kate by the front of her shirt and jerked her close, snarling in the blonde's face. "How dare you? This is Mac's life, our home! It's not some fucking toy for you to––"

Before Bella could say another word, Kate's lips were on hers, arms wrapping around Bella tightly, keeping her close. Bella let out a sound of annoyed surprise as Kate shoved her tongue into Bella's mouth. There was alcohol in her breath, which was obvious given the drinks Bella had served, but it was the way Kate kissed that made Bella realize how drunk Kate had gotten. Who would have pegged her for a lightweight?

What Bella should have done was consider how to disentangle herself quickly and carefully while placating the clearly sexed up drunk, but all her instincts could focus on was the fact that Kate was trying to lead the situation. So she let out a low rumble, ripped Kate away from her, and once again slammed Kate onto the bar––only this time, Kate was on her stomach, and she wasn't lying on the bar, but bent over it this time, with Kate on her side instead of the customer's side. Bella's pelvis was also pressed against Kate's ass, which wasn't helping the situation for either of them. Bella felt herself wanting to give in, and Kate was pushing her ass against Bella, letting out a low moan as she did so.

Of course, this was the perfect time for one of the bar's rare customers to come in, and get an eyeful of the scene in front of him, clearly in some kind of shock as he saw the bartender with her hands on either side of a blonde, way too close for any normal type of situation. He froze, Bella froze, and Kate seemed oblivious to it all, giving Bella a sexy over the shoulder smirk, as if daring her to come closer.

"She, uh...she fell. I was helping her up," Bella tried to explain, her face heating up in embarrassment. The man only nodded nervously, clearly not believing her, and backed right out the door, most likely never to return. "Damn it," Bella cursed, knowing she had just lost a customer. "This is all your fault, you fucking leech."

"Which means you should probably punish me, right?" Kate purred, trying to get up so she could rub her entire body against Bella's.

Bella, however, grabbed Kate's arms and pulled them behind her back, holding them there with her hand around her wrists as she used her body to keep Kate pinned. "Oh, hell no. I'm done with you, done with this…is this really what Mac is going to have to put up with for the rest of this...whatever the fuck you guys are trying to do?"

"Oh, no. My sisters are _much_ more responsible and serious...the killjoys," Kate complained with a soft sigh.

"Well, I wondered what they'll have to say about this," Bella muttered as she reached into the front bulging pocket of Kate's pants for what she hoped was a cellphone.

"Aw, you don't need to tell them, do you?" Kate started to complain, but then grew quiet, moving her hips in an attempt to bring Bella's hand closer to her crotch.

Bella quickly pulled her hand, and thankfully the phone, out of her pocket and opened it up. She looked through the contacts, but there was nothing in there that said something like "sister." Letting out a growl of frustration she said, "What are your sisters' names?"

"You don't need to know that...why call them when you have me right here?" Kate asked, giving Bella the sexy fiery eyes that Bella had gotten to look at when they had fucked before. It made Bella feel more than a little hot herself, but not so hot that she was willing to deal with a drunk Kate who could then claim Bella was taking advantage of her. It had happened before with a girl who was only tipsy, and that girl's boyfriend not only believed her, but had gotten seriously pissed and had come into the bar swinging.

Leaning in close, Bella put her lips to Kate's ear and said in a soft, commanding voice, "Tell me."

"Irina and Tanya," Kate breathed with a light shudder, and even in her drunken state, was surprised at how easily the answers had slipped out of her.

"Good girl," Bella said absently and started going through the contacts once more, oblivious to how much those two words affected the blonde. She thankfully found one of the contacts, Irina and called the number.

The call went through, and a sweet sounding voice answered the phone. Instead of being nice to one of her new bosses, Bella simply got down to business.

"Hello? This is the bartender of the new place you've partially bought. Your sister Kate is more than a little drunk and I don't know what to do with her. I was thinking that maybe you should pick her up…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Okay, before you start reading this, I just have to say, I did not expect the story to go this way. It just kinda happened. But at the same time, I actually prefer this direction to what I had originally planned. I hope you all like it too. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 4

It was only twenty minutes and several groping attempts from Kate later that two more blondes showed up at the scene, introduced themselves as Irina and Tanya, and attempted to handle the situation. But honestly, judging from what Bella saw, they didn't seem to be doing a very good job with even containing Kate's flailing limbs.

"Kate? Kate? Damn it, Kate, how much did you drink?" Irina huffed with annoyance as she slapped her sister in the leg.

"Oh, stop being such a lil' bitch," Kate mumbled as she tried to stand up, only for Tanya to hold her down. "I didn't even drink that much. I mean, I just had, like…" Kate's brow furrowed with confusion, and she attempted to count the number of drinks she had on her fingers. When that didn't work, she turned to Bella, reaching out to her as she asked, "What number did I have again, my sexy vixen?"

Bella rolled her eyes and shook off Kate's attempt at grabbing her. "She only had five drinks or so. I swear." The last she added with the blonde who had introduced herself as Irina turned to glare at her. "If I had known she was such a lightweight, I would have cut her off at two."

"But then I wouldn't have had an excuse to feel you up," Kate all but whined. "And I'm not a lightweight! Your sexiness just...it just got me drunker than usual. Yeah, that's it. If you had been a little less sexy, I wouldn't have gotten so drunk. So it's your fault."

Instead of replying to Kate's drunken ramble, Bella turned to the two sober sisters. "You can't tell me anything is my fault, and there's no way in hell you're going to take this out on me or Mac, right?"

"Of course not. You've already had to deal with her for quite some time already," Tanya hastily assured the brunette.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Kate protested as Tanya and Irina each slipped an arm under Kate's and helped the third sister to her feet.

"Shut up. This isn't the way to win her over, you fool," Irina hissed at her lowest volume, a volume Bella could still hear her at. Bella arched an eyebrow, but decided it was better not to comment on any of it. Either Bella was just that good in bed to Kate, or they had decided the only way to get Bella on their side was through sex. It didn't matter to her, however, because she didn't trust any of them for a single, fucking second.

"Just get her out of the bar," Bella said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples. "I don't want any other headaches today."

Irina shot her a dirty look at that, but Bella didn't care. It wasn't like they could fire her––well, not without seriously pissing Mac off, at least. Besides, Bella was the one who had a right to be pissed. A gorgeous blonde was either using her for sex or as an extra way to get onto Mac's good side; and on top of that, Bella still felt an incredibly powerful urge to give in and fuck her. If Kate hadn't turned out to be so drunk, Bella was pretty sure she would have already given in and at least had sex with her once more Probably right on the bar again like an idiot.

Seriously, the sooner business was taken care of, the better. While Bella wasn't hopeful enough to think they'd abandon the bar once their plan either worked or failed, she could still hope that they'd at least take a less active role so that she didn't have to keep meeting any of them.

"Come on, Kate. Let's go," Irina said, taking hold of one arm while Tanya took the other. Both pulled an unwilling Kate to her feet, and Kate made it very clear just how unwilling to leave she was.

"No! I'm not going anywhere unless my sexy fox is coming with me," Kate declared, very loudly and to everyone's irritation. She started reaching for the brunette, but Bella only took a step away, and Kate nearly fell over when she tried to grab Bella and miss. "Not fair, using illusions and all that shit! Stop playing your foxy tricks, will you? I'm just helping you claim what's yours, is all."

Bella felt something in her stomach clench when she heard the words _claim what's yours_ but managed to maintain her composure. "I'm not using any tricks, you're just drunk out of your fucking skull," Bella muttered, dodging another grabbing attempt by Kate, who was thankfully also hindered by the two sisters trying to control her. "Seriously, just get her out of here. And can you make sure she won't come back?"

Irina now outright glared. "You do know who you're talking to, right?"

Ah, great. Just what Bella needed, a protective sister. Bella took a step closer, allowing Kate to grab her by the waist and rub against her, just so she could get her point across to the other blonde. "Hell yeah I do, and I don't care. This one," and she punctuated her words by pointing to the distracting drunk vampire in question, "Has caused me nothing but trouble since the moment she arrived."

"From what I heard, you quite enjoyed her trouble when you first met," Irina said, almost in challenge.

"Yeah, I did. But that's the thing; all your sister is good for is a fuck." Bella knew she was going to far, but she didn't care. She was pissed, she had what felt like an axe trying to break into her skull, and she hated the strange feelings and urges a single blonde vampire could make her feel. She'd rather be fired and end up on the streets again then have to deal with Kate so much as two nights a week.

Irina actually pulled back a hand to slap the brunette, but Tanya quickly caught it. Sadly, she now struggled with having to restrain two sisters, one of which she was still trying to peel off of Bella, and she was clearly having trouble juggling the two.

"I'm not a _good_ fuck _,_ " Kate said, blissfully unaware of just how much Bella had pissed off her sister. "I'm a _fucking amazing_ fuck. I was born just for you, after...no." Kate's brow creased in drunken confusion. "No, I wasn't born just for you. You were born just for me." Kate then brightened as she came to the conclusion. "This short drink of sexy is all mine."

"I'm not short," Bella growled, glaring down at Kate. "And––" Bella jumped in surprise as Kate suddenly grabbed her ass, and that was all Bella needed to be pushed over an edge. An edge that Bella didn't even know existed, as she felt like she had already been pushed over the edge at least three different times tonight. "Enough," Bella snarled, grabbing Kate by the wrists and glowering at her. "Let go, now."

Kate stared, wide eyed and startled, but also clearly turned on, if the sudden increase of arousal in the air was any clue. Bella had to grit her teeth and reign in her instincts, but she did it. And Kate, wisely, let go. Thank whatever God who was listening, because even Bella wasn't sure what she was going to do if Kate continued. And in front of her sisters, no less.

Tanya managed to wrangle in Kate, but in the process, let go of Irina. A moment later, Irina had Bella slammed against a wall, both hands fisted in her shirt collar, holding the brunette a good foot above the ground.

"Don't you ever talk to my sister like that again. Do you understand me?" Irina demanded, her eyes black with fury.

"Then don't let me lay my eyes on her again. You don't know what I'm capable of," Bella shot back, her words fueled by her rage. And honestly, if Bella were to admit it, she didn't know what Bella herself was capable of doing either.

"Irina, what do you think you're going? Don't mishan...uh, mishal...don't handle her! She's mine, and I'm keeping her," Kate said, now clinging with arms and a leg to Tanya.

"Like hell you are," Irina and Bella snapped, both at the same time. Then, pissed that they had said the same thing, they went back to glaring at each other. Bella grabbed Irina by the wrists, all too ready to use some fire on her as a means of persuasion.

Tanya, however, beat her to it. "Irina, let her go. Now. We're leaving."

"But––" Irina started, even as she loosened her grip. "We can't really let her get away with this."

"We'll discuss Isabella later. But for now, you will let her go," Tanya replied, her tone steely, and Bella was dropped, landing gracefully on her feet. Irina turned away with a twirl, and strode back to her sisters. Together, they got a protesting and struggling Kate to the door, and soon out of the bar.

The entire time, Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Kate. And once Kate was out the door...god, what did Bella even feel? Fury, for sure, but that was only because she was angry at the other emotions she was feeling. Emotions she refused to consider, even though her body was trembling with the need to follow Kate out the door and drag her back through it, drunk or no.

 _Claim what's yours._ Kate's words echoed in Bella's head, in Kate's voice; and it only served to further wreck Bella's control. Her entire body was all but shaking with her need to do... _something._ Something to Kate. Maybe something to Irina too, but that something was a completely different something and pushed Bella more towards violence then to whatever she might or might not crave to do to Kate.

This was insane. Bella hadn't been so out of control since she was a kit. To have to work so hard to not fox out in public, it almost made her want to laugh at herself. To laugh, and laugh, and laugh; her lack of control was so laughably disgusting.

 _Claim._ Hell no. Bella wouldn't claim anything, no matter what kind of ideas Kate was trying to put in her head. Sex was one thing. Dominant sex was a somewhat different thing. However, claiming something or someone was in a completely different _realm_ of things.

One thing was for certain, however. Bella would be seeing Kate again, whether the fox had to hunt down the vampire or not.

Fuck! She did _not_ just think that. She didn't. Why would she want to see that pain in the ass again? Was the sex really that good?

Good, no. Unnaturally fantastic, hell yes. And Bella had only gotten a taste…there was so much to explore...

Damn it! She needed a distraction, and she needed it now.

Without much thought, Bella turned away from the bar's front door––yes, she had been staring after Kate like a weirdo, even though the woman was long gone––and headed for the bar counter. She was so intent on getting out of her strange mentality, that she didn't even notice that she all but knocked a guy over, she had run into him so hard.

She hopped over the bar in one fluid, near inhuman movement that, had any supernatural witnessed the move, it would be clear as day that Bella was slipping and proving that she might not be human.

And, what do you know, a supernatural witnessed it. He witnessed the move, the unnatural glitter in Bella's eyes, and the uncontrollable emotions rolling off her. He knew just how close she was to losing it.

Bella reached under the counter for her phone.

A good, responsible supernatural being would report Bella. He would turn her into the town's council so she could be examined and tested. To see if she would be a danger to the supernatural secret if she were to be released into the public eye.

Distraction. Distraction. Bella needed a damn distraction. But who would she call? Mac was busy, he was definitely busy. But there was no one else. No one else for Bella to trust. Hell, no other number in Bella's phone besides Mac's, the bar's, and only three numbers of the local takeout joints. Because Bella was alone. Because she couldn't, wouldn't, trust anyone. That's how things have to be.

Yes. Any upstanding supernatural would report Bella immediately. She was just so close to losing control, and if she's reported, then the supernatural reporting it would also get rewarded for doing his duty. It really was the right thing to do.

So it was a good thing that Jacob Black was very, very wrong.

A hand grabbed Bella's wrist, and the kitsune looked up, surprised and startled, into dangerous, dark eyes.

"Jacob," Bella said, all of her emotional turmoil put to a halt. Or, more accurately, frozen into numbness. "You...what are you doing here?"

He was exactly as Bella had remembered, although completely different. He was wearing a leather jacket with nothing on underneath, displaying his admirable six pack, his jeans were faded and ripped, and his black boots were shiny but worn. He was still unquestionably handsome, although he looked a bit older, and he felt even more dangerous than ever before. Bella knew, without a doubt, that if he had come to the bar on any mode of transportation, it would have been his motorcycle. That was just how Jacob rolled. Another thing she knew about Jacob; he never just _happened_ to be somewhere. He always had a reason, for every single thing he did.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood," Jacob said with a predatory grin. Not that he was going to prey on Bella, that would just be stupid. However, being a predator was in Jacob's nature, and he couldn't hide it.

He was a predator, through and through. And so was Bella. If only she'd just remember. If only she would just stop trying to be such a docile little kit, she would realize that.

"Jacob," Bella repeated. "I mean it. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Bells," Jacob replied with a hint of charm, leaning on the bar with his elbows, never letting go of Bella's wrist. Jacob had quite a few inches on Bella, and leaning forward, their faces were only inches apart. "Things haven't been the same since you're gone. And if the last ten minutes hadn't been much of a hint, it looks like things haven't been going too well for you either."

"You just came at a bad time," Bella snapped, trying to jerk her arm away. However, Jacob didn't let go, and he was stronger than her.

"Did I? Did I really?" Jacob asked, pulling her closer, so they were now only separated by the width of the bar. "Or have you simply realized that your perfect, fairytale life is crumbling down around you?"

He could see the truth in her eyes. He could see just how much Bella was struggling, although it was all emotional. Emotional turmoil, emotional pain…

His Bella had become so soft, so weak. But he knew just how to fix that; he only needed to remind her of the old Bella first.

"What do you want, Jake?" Bella demanded frostily, giving him the perfect opening.

"I want you, Bells. I want you to come back to us," Jacob said, staring earnestly into Bella's eyes. "Things just haven't been the same since you left. Don't you miss any of it? The gang, the freedom, the excitement...knowing what you were doing was wrong. But doing it anyways because it was beyond fun, and you knew you could get away with it?"

Already, he could see Bella wavering. Something had happened tonight, something big. Something big enough to put cracks in Bella's usually impenetrable walls that she always hid behind.

Jacob really couldn't have come at a better time. Just one more push, and Bella would come back to them. Come back to _him._

"Bella, your place has always been with us. _Always._ " He slid his hand down her wrist to take her hand, and grabbed her free hand with his other. "We need you, Bells. And you need us. If you can just come with me, we can live again, really live. Just like you remember it. C'mon, what do you say?"

"Jake…" Bella started, a little unsurely. But he could see the desire in her eyes, the need to let loose.

"One night," he said. "Just come hang out with us again for one night. You can even do it on your next day off." One night was all it would take, after all. Once she got a taste of her old life, she would never want to leave again. "So, are you in?"

He sat back in a stool without even looking at it. After all, he wasn't about to turn his gaze from Bella's. This was a life changing, gang changing moment here.

So he sat back, and he gave her the space she needed.

Then he waited for her to say yes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: And with this, I am officially semi-recent on all of my stories. I feel like I need to go worship myself for getting all of this done today, cause it was hard. Fun, but hard._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Jake…" Bella started, struggling with her desire to go back to the old her. But what would that bring her? Bella tried to argue with herself. Letting herself get dragged back into the game would bring about wild fun, yes. But it would also bring about abandoning Mac, quite a bit of possible jail time, danger, injuries, and death.

Not to mention, Jacob, her "best friend" might try to convince Bella she was meant to be his again. The guy just never seemed to understand that "I'm gay" meant "I'm gay" and not "I'm gay except for when it comes to you, you hot hunk of man candy."

"Say yes, Bells. We all miss you," Jacob said, putting on his most earnest and pleading expression.

"No."

Jacob blinked and recoiled, surprise coloring his features. Bella looked equally surprised, as she had meant to tell Jacob "no" a little less bluntly. But the word was out there, and Bella wasn't about to take it back.

"Wait, what do you mean, no?" Jacob demanded, slamming a fist on the bar counter as he jumped to his feet. "Why? Don't you want to go back to the old days? Don't you want to go back to having fun and enjoying life?"

"What I did with our old gang was a lot more dangerous than simply enjoying life, Jacob," Bella said with a sigh as she dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her temples. "And yeah, a part of me craves those days. But it's just too dangerous, and honestly, you and that gang destroyed me."

"The hell are you talking about?" Jacob demanded in a low growl, leaning towards the girl he believed was meant to be his. "How did we destroy you, huh?"

"For a long time, it felt like all I had was you guys and Mac," Bella said when she felt Jacob wasn't in danger of breaking anything. "The thing was, Mac always did what he felt was best for me-"

"We did that too!" Jacob interrupted, his hands balling into fists.

"Not really," Bella was quick to say, scowling at the man who was suddenly acting like a toddler. "You guys did what you thought I would find fun."

"We were just kids, we didn't know any better," Jacob said, quick to backtrack as he tried to start persuading Bella again. No way in hell was he about to let her walk away. "We've changed."

"From what I've heard, not really," Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, even if you did, I would never feel comfortable going back to you guys, not fully."

"Well why the hell not?" Jacob demanded.

"You can't seriously be asking me that, right?" Bella asked, brows arched incredulously. "Jacob, you were the only one outside of Mac who I really ever trusted a hundred percent, and you completely destroyed that trust."

"And how did I do that?" Jacob asked, sitting in his stool and crossing his arms over his chest, looking like he was simply indulging Bella's fantasy.

"Jake, you tried to kiss me, then you tried to have sex with me, despite knowing that I was gay and never saw you like that," Bella said, snarling at the memory. "Then, you got pissed when I kicked you off of me, had a little tantrum like a child, and said that if I wasn't your girl, I didn't belong in your gang." As she said this, those horrible memories came back to her, erasing all of her nostalgia towards her old ways. "You made sure that the only family I would have left was Mac. So excuse me for being suspicious when you show up out of nowhere after the last time I really saw you ended in such a shit fest."

Jacob snarled, body starting to shake with his anger, signaling the change. "Damn it, I made a mistake Bells! I was just a kid then. For you to hold it over me like this, like I don't deserve your trust just because I screwed up once, is beyond fucked up."

Bella let out a laugh of disbelief. "You can't be serious. _I'm_ fucked up? After all you put me through, after you basically seemed hell bent on destroying everything I cared about, I'm just supposed to forgive you?" She started to shake herself, but it had nothing to do with the supernatural part of her; it was just fury, plain and simple. "And get ahold of yourself. There are normal people around," she added in a hiss.

Faster than a normal eye could see, Jacob's hand flew out and grabbed Bella by the arm. "You belong to me, Bella. You belong to the gang. Why you keep trying to play-"

"Let go of me, Jacob. Now," Bella snarled, her eyes glowing a bright and near feral gold. "Or I promise you, you're going to regret it."

For a moment, Jacob tightened his grip, trying to show that he was alpha, and that he could do whatever he wanted. However, when his hand started to burn painfully, he was quick to let go.

"You aren't the same Bella, you know that? You're just a shell of the girl you used to be. And it was that gorgeous, powerful, amazing, charismatic girl that actually mattered. This version of you?" Jacob said, gesturing to Bella with disgust. "It's shit."

"You've changed too," Bella said quietly, almost sadly, as she remembered the little boy she had started the gang with. Originally, they had wanted to create a gang where unwanted kids could belong; they wanted to make a family out of those who would understand each other best. And now...now it was all about power for him, and how much trouble he could cause. It made Bella's heart ache. However, she hardened her heart and glared at the boy she used to love like a brother. "Get out of here, Jacob Black. I don't want to see you again."

Letting out a low growl, he muttered, "Oh, you're going to see me again alright. Trust me on that." With a dark look at the kitsune, he stormed out of the bar, slamming the door hard enough that Bella heard something crack.

"Shit," Bella muttered, knowing whatever broke was going to have to be replaced. Her eyes dropped down to the counter, and then, slowly, she let her hand fall into her hands. "Shit," she repeated miserably.

Could things get any worse for her?

"Kate. Kate! Kate, will you stop moping for five seconds here?" Irina demanded, shoving a mostly sober Kate hard in the shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time since getting her home.

"Leave me alone," Kate grumbled, holding her head in her hands, feeling absolutely miserable.

"We get it, Kate, you fucked up. But do you really have to keep sulking about that little bitch?" Irina all but spat, furious at Bella for making Kate feel like this, and upset that she couldn't seem to do anything to help.

Immediately, Kate was in Irina's face with a snarl. "She's not a bitch. She's my mate."

"Who's a bitch," Irina retorted, and fury was immediately shining brightly in Kate's eyes, the most Irina had ever seen directed at her. And then she let out a gasp of pain as Kate reached out to push her, shocking her as she did so.

"Enough!" Tanya snapped, getting between her two sisters before anything worse could happen. "Both of you." Tanya turned to Kate first, and her heart ached for her sister. "Kate, I know you're hurting, and I understand that her rejection was painful. But you can't keep sulking like this. Instead, you should try to work on making a better impression, where you don't get drunk and make a fool of yourself."

Kate scowled and looked away, although she knew Tanya was right. She had royally fucked up on how she had approached Bella this time around, but damn it, Kate had said she'd come back for drink. She couldn't just show up and keep a hold of Bella's attention without actually paying for drinks.

Tanya turned to Irina next. "Irina, I know you're worried about Kate and that you don't like how Bella treated her, but understand that regardless of what you think, Kate and Bella are mates, and Kate wasn't exactly making herself desirable at the moment. You would have gotten pissed off too if you had to deal with a drunken Kate alone."

Irina grimaced, unable to deny that she wouldn't have been happy; a drunk Kate was a serious handful. However, she still hated Bella for acting like such a bitch, and that wasn't about to change.

Taking a deep breath, Tanya turned to address them both. "Instead of fighting, we should work together. We co-own a new business with big dreams for it, and we have a lot of work on our hands. Not only do we have to completely renovate the place and create good advertising for it, but we also need to stay on Mac's good side, and therefore Bella's. You remember what he said he would do if it was proven that we would never be able to work on good terms with Bella." What Mac stated was actually heartwarming and admirable, in a way. That man was willing to throw away everything he loved and give up the bar if it was to protect Bella. They clearly had a very strong and loving bond between them.

A lot of businessmen and women would have been happy to own the place completely. However, not only were the Denali sisters not heartless, but Mac was one of the main reasons that their plans would work out. The big man was older than he looked, and he had a lot of pull in the supernatural and human community. If he backed out and left, then the Denalis would lose a lot of support.

"Anyways, what needs to be done is simple; Irina, lay off bashing Bella. Kate, either give Bella some space, or try to approach her in a way that won't piss her off. And try to think less with your lust and more with your brain." Although, seeing this was Kate Tanya talked about, she really doubted Kate would be able to pull that off, even if this was her mate she was trying to win over. She just had a way of pissing people off, and she never knew when it was time to stop acting like a child.

Really, Tanya had no idea what Kate was thinking by actually consuming alcohol. While her sister acted brainless at times, she had to have known that alcohol would have made her a hundred times worse than she normally was.

"So, does everybody understand what needs to be done here?" Tanya asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she started tapping her foot against the floorboard.

"Yes," Irina and Kate chorused as one, sounding like a couple of kids who had just gotten scolded. Which, age aside, they kind of were.

"Good." Tanya let out a huff of relief, then gave her two sisters the evil eye in case they were about to try anything or, at the very least, had something else to say. When neither said a word, or even looked up from where they were staring at the floor, Tanya started to relax, although she shook her head in disbelief. Who would have thought that after so many years alive, her sisters would still behave like little kids?

"She's super hot though," Kate mumbled softly, once she thought Tanya wasn't paying attention. "I just can't help myself."

"Then you're screwed," Tanya stated simply, without even bothering to look Kate's way. Really, even if Kate did eventually win Bella over, things weren't going to get any easier for the fox. She almost felt sorry for Bella for being mated to her sister. "Anyways, let's stop focusing on our personal problems and get to work; we have a lot to do to fix this bar, and not a lot of time to do it."

Tanya was the only one to turn and focus on her work immediately. Irina and Kate, on the other hand, simply continued to stare at the ground for a long moment, neither saying a single word.

"Girls," Tanya snapped, jerking Kate and Irina out of it.

Irina glanced up at Kate. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been shit talking your mate," she said at last. _Even though your mate is a serious bitch._

Kate let out a grunt of acknowledgement, then muttered, "And I'm sorry for shocking the pants off of you."

Irina nodded in response, and then both were about to turn to do their own work, only to freeze when Irina caught sight of a monitor and let out a hissed, "Shit."

"What is it now?" Tanya demanded with a loud sigh, ready for more drama as she turned to face her sisters. Only, Kate looked too confused and curious to be the problem, and she realized that Irina simply saw something she didn't like.

"It's the security cams," Irina said, gesturing to the monitor where the live video was displaying. It had been something Kate had watched religiously, hoping for even a glimpse of Bella since they had met, and something Kate's eyes were glued to once again as she saw what was happening.

"What the hell?" Kate demanded, flashing over so she could stare at the screen more clearly, mostly with disbelief. She watched as Bella got into a verbal sparring match with some tall Native American man, then saw it escalate, to where he even put his hands on Bella. As the fight escalated, so did Kate's fury, but when the man had actually grabbed Bella, it was the last straw. She would have ran right out of that room had Tanya and Irina not each grabbed an arm, holding her in place.

"Kate, think for a minute. Do you really want to interfere, especially after what just happened between you and here?" Tanya spoke in a soft voice, right into Kate's ear.

For a long moment, Kate didn't answer. Instead, she stared at the screen, watching and cataloging every single thing that happened between her Bella and that man-a man Kate was definitely going to identify in the near future for touching, and, even though there was no sound with the video, clearly threatening Bella.

"Kate?" Irina whispered, worried for her sister. She had never seen Kate's face look so...blank before, especially not with her eyes so pitch black and burning with fury. "Katrina, listen to me; you need to breathe. Try to calm down."

Kate couldn't even hear what her sister was saying. All she saw was Bella in danger, and all she wanted to do was go to her and protect her.

The man left soon after, but Kate felt like this wasn't the end of whatever had happened between him and her mate. However, now that he was gone, Kate was finally able to start to relax.

That is, until Bella put her head in her hands, looking incredibly pained, like a precious loved one had died.

"I'm going," Kate stated flatly, pulling out of her sisters' grips. "Sorry." Sorry to her sisters, and sorry to Bella, who Kate doubted wanted to see her again. But Kate couldn't help it; she had to go. She had to be there to comfort her mate.


End file.
